Episode 8142 (7th May 2018)
Plot Zak returns to Wishing Well Cottage with the news that Belle's doing much better so Lisa will bring her home later. At Home Farm, Debbie finds Joe attempting to put a model airplane together following a challenge from Graham. Joe is struggling so he asks Debbie to help. Whilst Lachlan searches online for some new brewing equipment, Gerry asks him about what he said yesterday. A defensive Lachlan reminds Gerry he was freaking out about Belle and puts his comment down to survivor's guilt. Gerry apologises. Debbie and Joe kiss and then head up to the bedroom. After her brief stay in the mental health unit, Belle returns home. Lisa notes the Dingles have been getting on perfectly well whilst she was away. Charity sits in her car outside Bails' house again but clocks that Bails has spotted her so she speeds off. At the Mill, Gerry asks Aaron if it's possible to retrieve a deleted voicemail. Aaron suggests it may still be saved on his account so Gerry heads online to investigate. Lisa has only been staying in Skipdale but she could've been anywhere for all Zak knew. Lisa states she didn't want to leave but felt like she had no choice as the doctors advises her to avoid stress. She tells Zak she loves him more than she's ever loved anyone, but it doesn't mean she's coming home. Noah heads up to Home Farm. Charity returns home and admits to Vanessa that she's being going to Bails' house the past few days; she keeps imagining telling Bails' wife about what her husband's really like but she never has the guts to go to the front door. PC Swirling appears to speak to Charity. When Graham returns to Home Farm, Debbie attempts to hide but Graham knows she's there as he's spotted her car outside. Charity puts her sitting outside Bails house down as a coincidence and PC Swirling lets her away with a warning. After the police leave, Vanessa urges Charity to back off and not give Bails another chance to ruin her life. Debbie receives a phone call from Cain and she lies to her father about her whereabouts which concerns Graham. Lisa comments she needs things to change but she's not sure how. Zak questions how they will fix things if they're not even together. Lisa tells him by trusting her and loving her enough to let her go. She explains she's been offered a job with a youth project working with young offenders, but it's in Scotland. Lisa hugs Zak and gives him a kiss, assuring him she'll come back when she's ready to. Joe suggests to Debbie that keeping their relationship secret could be fun. He asks that when Debbie does decide to tell her family about their relationship, he wants to be there with her although he jokes that being in Spain may be safer for him. The pair kiss. Noah spots them and smiles. Gerry eventually comes across the voicemail Lachlan accidentally sent him on the day of the crash. He listens to voicemail and hears a recording of the moments before the crash... Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Unknown street *Bails' house *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Corridor and backroom Notes *Last appearance of Lisa Dingle until 8th March 2019. *The voices of Chrissie, Rebecca and Lawrence White can be heard when Gerry Roberts plays the voicemail message, for which Louise Marwood, Emily Head and John Bowe are uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,720,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes